


Eine Teetasse

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, i used some special meanings uwu, tea reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: Drinking tea with your boyfriend is always nice !
Relationships: England/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Eine Teetasse

It wasn’t hard to tell that something was wrong with Prussia. If anything, only a fool would think otherwise. A fool that would be happy, and one that England envied. If anything, the Brit would rather be an idiot know, than having to know what he did. 

They had been closer than just friends for a while, even if it took them some courage to admit it. Prussia had been the first one to confess his feelings, even if he struggled to understand them. England at first didn’t know how to react, but knew he felt like that as well.Shyly enough, they had kissed each other after their confession. That was nearly two hundred years ago, and they had more or less been a couple after that. 

It was impossible to say that their relationship hadn’t had its downs. Prussia was responsible for training America, which caused the later to become independent. However, they had been allies while trying to fight several enemies, included the bloody frog. 

During two wars, they unfortunately ended up being fierce enemies, tho they avoided attacking each other as much as possible. As a result of one, Prussia had dissolved. They then spend several decades being unable to see each other, thanks to Russia not letting them meet. England knew he would be in trouble if he tried to use his magic to appear in Prussia’s house, but more importantly, he would put Prussia and the other nations under Russia’s control in danger. 

Once Germany and Prussia were able to reunite, so were England and Prussia. 

“You bloody idiot, I was so worried about you” England complained as he hugged a chuckling Prussia.

“You missed the awesome me, huh?” Prussia joked “I missed you too, Schnucki” the albino said before quickly stealing a kiss from the blonde, who didn’t put any opposition to it. 

That was the first time they kissed in public. They couldn’t care less if someone was watching, much less what they thought of it. England had hoped that they could remain happy. 

Sadly, it was clear that it wasn’t going to be the case. Prussia was no longer a country, and unlike the Italian brothers, he really didn’t have anything to represent. As much as he wanted to hide what was happening, England wasn’t dumb: Prussia was sick. Not sick as a nation would usually get, whatever sickness he had was more aggressive and worst. 

“It’s your imagination, liebling” Prussia assured him like had done several times. While laying together, he made sure to hold England close “The awesome me wouldn’t dare to leave you alone.”

“Love...”England sighed, and put his head against Prussia’s chest “Just let me check you, my magic can heal you” 

“I’m fine, I promise !” Prussia would often insist “Besides, it would be unaweosme to use magic, I promised to never do that.”

That was possibly a lie. Prussia just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t worry England. Every time the blonde tried to explain his concerns, the albino would shrug it off or at least try too. 

No one that had been under Russia’s domain ever came back being the same. Prussia assured that he had, but it was impossible to know if that was truth. He often refused to get his clothes completely off, even during hot summer nights. More than once, England felt himself more and more convinced that any hatred America held again the Slav could have been justified, from a certain point of view. But that wasn’t the worst part, that would come later. 

Prussia’s energy was slowly vanishing. His boyfriend insisted on carrying England any time he could. But the blonde would refuse, as he noticed that more than once, he would nearly or totally trip.He didn’t yell at him, at least not after the first time it had happened: Prussia had hurt himself with a simple fall. It even looked like he had fallen because of a previous injury. 

England also recalled the time that his boyfriend had made an effort to hide his hand. 

“It’s just a simple dog bite, it’ll go away soon” the albino had assured him. 

They were going to a rock concert, which was something they both loved. But, Prussia was barely able to hold himself there. He said it was just a simple cold, nothing else. However, the Prussian could barely breath that night. 

No magic he knew could tell him what was wrong with his boyfriend. His ghost friends, all the fairies, his flying mint bunny were as puzzled as he was. Physically, Prussia should be okay, but the reality was another. Things just got worse as the years went by, with him only getting more physically ill as things went by. 

England knew he had to calm himself down. It had been ten years like that, perhaps it was just a coincidence. Hey, if no one could tell what was wrong with Prussia, maybe it was just an stage...

England decided to make some tea, just to calm his nerves. That particular sunday, he felt even worse, tho he had no idea why. As he was boiling the water, he noticed his eyes were suddenly closed. 

“Surprise, liebling” that voice was of none other than the most awesome country ever: his boyfriend. 

“Hello, love “ England smiled and took Prussia’s hands off his eyes, so he could turn around and kiss him. “want to join me for some tea ?” 

“Of course I want, no one makes it as good as you do “he smiled. 

If someone who had seen Prussia for the last time seventy years ago saw him in that time, it would be more than clear that something was wrong. He looked too tired, as if all his years had suddenly caught up with his body. 

England prepared their tea quite quickly.While his darling wasn’t a good cook, Prussia enjoyed drinking tea along side with him. Once he was done, England did something that was normal for him:

“I’m going to read the cups !” He announced. 

“Alright, but I honestly don’t know anything about it “Prussia handed England his, to see what would his fortune would tell. 

As soon as he laid his hands on his boyfriend’s cup, England’s smiled vanished. 

Arrows, pointed in his and Prussia’s direction. 

A coffin, on England’s cup. 

A cross, in Prussia’s cup. 

A hourglass, again, on Prussia’s cup. 

A kettle, on Prussia’s again.

An owl, this time in England’s. 

Snakes and sharks, again Prussia’s 

“His going to die soon...”England wasn’t sure if that was his own voice or the voice of one of his ghost friends. 

“P-Prussia, whats wrong ?” The blonde asked as he stood up. His voice was shaking, and he was clearly holding back tears. All those signs didn’t mean anything good, that was obvious. He didn’t want to tell that to Prussia, the last thing he wanted was to scare him. 

“What do you mean?” Prussia asked, confused. “Come on, if it’s something on the leaves, it might be that it doesn’t that’s the prop-“

“CUT THAT BLOODY SHIT OFF” England yelled. Prussia was in danger, yet he was acting like everything was alright. He even accidentally threw the tea cup on the floor “TELL ME, JUST TELL ME “

Prussia sighed. England would’ve found out sooner or later, and partially, that’s why he was there: the former nation knew he might have his days counted. He just wanted to see his boyfriend, as he felt he hadn’t seen him in a while. 

“Mein perle, mein liebling “ Prussia softly approached England, grabbing him gently “we both know what’s wrong” 

His boyfriend wasn’t a country anymore, and whatever Russia had done while he was in control clearly didn’t help. It was obvious, he knew that.He knew that, and he hated it. 

“N-no, NO” England closed his eyes and wished it was a dream “You can’t be...you can’t be dying, we barely got back together” for a country, thirty years was practically nothing. 

“I didn’t want you to know” Prussia admitted “But I don’t think I have much time left.” 

“I can heal you, the power of my magic c-can, no, IT WILL BLOODY HEAL YOU” England felt his eyes get wet. 

Prussia looked at him sadly “I’m not a human or a country anymore. You will only exhaust yourself “

“WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME BEFORE ?” England was normally calm, but this time...the omens were too many for them not to mean the worst. He laid his head against his boyfriend’s chest, sobbing.

“I was there when my little brother died “Prussia answered “Holy Roman Empire...he started to get weaker and weaker.The poor boy couldn’t even play anymore. In the end, all the memories I had of him was just knowing I couldn’t save him. I didn’t want the same to happen to you and West”

“Y-you idiot!” England managed to say “If you are going to die, we will know anyways!”

“I’m sorry...”Prussia said rather sincerely, and hugged England closely “Just know that I will love you, in this life and the next one” 

England tried to get ahold of himself again, trying not to show how broken he really was “Germany...he doesn’t know...”

“West probably suspects, but I would prefer if he doesn’t find out “Prussia pleaded “He already blames himself enough.”

“Will you stay tonight ?Please” England begged. He had the feeling that it could be their last chance to be together. He also knew that Prussia would rather die in his own home, to at least be there for his leaders and people 

“Of course I will” he responden and smiled “I’m too awesome to leave my boyfriend without a proper goodbye”

They spend the rest of the day and night either kissing or just hugging each other. England held Prussia closely that night, more than ever before. He had been afraid of losing him for years, but knowing it was close was even worse. 

As the morning came by, worse thoughts plagued England’s mind. He knew there was no way he could be next to Prussia when his time came: Germany was his little brother, and at least deserved that. He deserved it very much...

“I’ll go back to my home.Im sure I will feel better soon, or at least good enough to go out.Just make sure to visit me when you are able to !” Prussia insisted as he was on the door to leave “I’ll take you to the bar, let’s see who can drink the most beers”

England kissed his cheek before saying goodbye. He wanted to try anything: a spell, a potion, a human sacrifice...

“He won’t make to the end of this week” England was sure that wasn’t his thoughts, it was probably an annoying ghost. 

He tried to calm himself, several times. He nearly blacked out from drinking so much, more so than during America’s birthday. He worked to the point the men in the Parliament kicked him out before he overdid himself. He baked so many scones, that it was a miracle that his flat had caught fire. 

Everything to distract himself. On Saturday, he was getting ready for something else: he wanted to surprise Prussia and visit him. England thought it was only fair if he went there as well.

Of course, his plans were ruined: when the blonde heard his phone ringing, and when he saw who was calling, everything was obvious before he even answered: Prussia hadn’t made it to Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is connected to my kleiner Bruder, großer Bruder series   
> The meanings:  
> Arrows: bad message or news from the direction in which they point  
> Coffin:lengthy sickness or the death of a loved one  
> Cross: trouble, delay or death  
> Hourglass: imminent danger  
> Kettle; death  
> Owl:sickness, unlucky events  
> Snakes: a bad omen  
> Shark: danger of death


End file.
